


Mercy

by doctorwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Cancer, Gen, Hospice, Kid!Stiles, Minor Character Death, Stiles didn't know what was happening, Younger Stiles, Younger Stiles POV, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwolf/pseuds/doctorwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek had to kill an innocent girl to end her suffering. That was the main part of the worst story Stiles had ever heard that was sticking in his mind. Peter was a fucking psychopath and Stiles knows that he must have edited the story to his liking, but Stiles knew that the part where Derek had to kill Paige was probably true. Stiles almost wished that if Peter had bitten him that night in the parking garage that someone would have the strength to end it for him too if the bite didn't take, but he knew what it was like to carry the guilt of ending someone's life and the wish died on its first breath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing Stiles tear up after hearing about Paige and thinking about how Stiles' mom probably died a slow death and how Stiles seems to blame himself I came up with what other people have already written about and decided to try my hand at it too. So...inspired by the events of S3E8. 
> 
>  
> 
> *WARNING* if you didn't put it together from the tags, Stiles' Mom commits suicide, but Stiles doesn't know he's assisting...so...yeah, be warned.

Derek had to kill an innocent girl to end her suffering. That was the main part of the worst story Stiles had ever heard that was sticking in his mind. Peter was a fucking psychopath and Stiles knows that he must have edited the story to his liking, but Stiles knew that the part where Derek had to kill Paige was probably true. Stiles almost wished that if Peter had bitten him that night in the parking garage that someone would have the strength to end it for him too if the bite didn't take, but he knew what it was like to carry the guilt of ending someone's life and the wish died on its first breath. 

"Why do you care?" Asked Cora, she didn't know that Stiles was lost in a memory.

He was only 9, he was in the hospital room as he usually was when school let out. His dad was still just a deputy for the sheriff's department and was getting food from down the street so it was just Stiles and his mom. She was helping him with his math homework, which typically consisted of her playing with his hair while he sat in her lap in the hospital bed. Mrs. McCall let him do whatever when his dad wasn't around because she was cool like that. His dad always said that he shouldn't get in the bed like that, that it was a strain on his mom and she needed all her energy to recuperate. Stiles didn't believe that was true, his mom always smiled more when he was in the bed with her. 

The doctor, Dr. Nguyen, came in to the room and put her hand on Stiles' head like she always did when she came to see his mom. She told Stiles to call her Doctor Sally, because her last name was too hard for him to pronounce anyways and he told her to call him Stiles because his first name was too hard for anyone to pronounce too. She was asking Stiles' mom where her husband was when he came rushing in because he had seen the doctor from down the hall. Stiles had jumped from his mom's bed to grab the fast food bag from his hands to pull his burger out from the bottom of the bag when the doctor began telling his parents that she had some good news and some bad news. 

The good news was that they were finally going to let Stiles' mom go home from the hospital, the bad news was that she was recommending different home hospice services and Stiles knew that hospice were the people that cared for old people who were dying. Stiles butted in to tell the doctor how wrong she was because clearly she hadn't realized that his mom wasn't old, she was young like his dad. His parents had only given him a sad look before Mrs. McCall was ushering him outside from out of nowhere and telling him that his parents needed some privacy and that they would explain it all to him later. So Stiles ate his burger outside the hospital room where his mom was being really quiet and his dad was whispering to the doctor.

Two months later Stiles was staring at what used to be his mom. It hadn't taken much time at all, but suddenly she was so thin, pale and cold. Her hands always used to be soft and warm when they would pet his head, now they were just bony and cold. She couldn't even muster up the strength to pet his head anymore, she would just place her hand there making him feel worse when it used to be the only way he could calm himself down. Stiles was sitting in his chair beside her bed like he always did now in the evenings. She didn't like to be alone and she hated being stuck in her bed, but she could hardly muster up the energy to be angry anymore. Stiles didn't know what to think, the person who laid there all the time now, staring out into space or at Stiles' hands wasn't his mom. His mom was happy, loud, warm and seemingly a distant memory. Ever since she found that lump on her shoulder everything changed. Stiles hated that lump. The doctors hadn't even removed it, his mom had just sat in a hospital bed for a month getting all kinds of tests done and then they sent her home. She couldn't move much because she said her whole body ached. She didn't have much strength and her IV made her so sick all the time. She needed to take pills so she could eat, pills so she wouldn't get sicker, pills so she could sleep and a nurse came by once a day to bathe her. 

She'd already had her bath and the sun had set a while ago, Stiles could tell she was going to ask for her sleeping pills soon. When her coughing got really bad was always when she asked for them, but today was different.

"Stiles, honey?"  
"Yeah, mom?"  
"Can you get my pills, baby? I want to go to sleep"  
"Yeah, mom, I'll go get 'em"  
"Bring the bottle, baby"  
"Okay"

The pills were in the cabinets downstairs in the kitchen where she always told Stiles to put them. She kept saying that if they were out of sight she'd feel less inclined to use them and that she wanted to be able to sleep on her own. Stiles ran down the stairs and grabbed the pills and a bottled water from the fridge. He ran back up and found his mom exactly where he'd left her, she hadn't moved...she rarely did. 

"Thanks, baby, can you open it for me?"  
"Of course, mom"

Stiles knew the bottles were supposed to be childproof, but no one else was ever around to open the bottles for her anyways, his dad always had to work late to help pay for his mom's medicine, leaving Stiles to take care of her when the nurse left after mom's bath. He opened the bottle and shook out a pill for his mom, holding it out in his hand for her.

"Thanks, sweetie, water?"

He cracked the seal and unscrewed the cap on the water for her, helping her hold it up as she swallowed her pill. 

"Baby?"  
"Yeah, mom?"  
"Mommy's really tired, sweetie and so I need another pill, okay?"  
"But dad said to make sure I only give you one"  
"I know, son, but I need more than that tonight, I want to sleep really well, okay?"

Stiles was pretty sure his dad was fairly adamant that he always remember to only give mom one sleeping pill, he said they were really strong and could make his mom worse if she accidentally took more than one.

"But dad said it would make you worse"  
"Sweetie, mommy hurts all over and when she's sleeping she doesn't feel anything, okay? So mommy needs another pill"  
"But-"  
"No more buts, sweetie, just give mommy another"

Stiles shook out another pill and held it out for her. She plopped it in her mouth and gestured for the water quickly. Stiles complied because his dad also said he shouldn't stress his mom out so much. She needed her rest.

"another"  
"But-"  
"What did I say, Stiles?"  
"..."

So Stiles fished out another pill and she took that one even faster than the last one. 

"another"

Stiles just kept shaking them out for her. 

"Mom, the bottle's empty"  
"Thank you, sweetie...you know I love you right?"  
"Yeah, mom, I love you too"  
"Okay and when you see your father tell him I love him too, all right?"  
"Yeah, mom, okay, I'll tell him when he wakes me up okay? I know he doesn't like to wake you when you're sleeping"  
"Give me my kiss"

So Stiles kissed his mom's forehead like he did every night and her skin was clammy and cold and he bent down so she could kiss the top of his head. He stopped at the doorway to turn off her light and he looked back at her as he walked across the hall to his room. That was the last time he saw his mom alive.

His dad didn't get home until early morning. Stiles woke up to his dad's screaming and crying out.

"Stiles?" Cora asked," Why do you care?" she repeated for what must have been the third time while Stiles was remembering.  
"Because I do, Cora, okay? Because I do."

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I wanted to try writing a short so BAM, I did and apparently I only like hurting Stiles and Derek and I don't know why.


End file.
